Heart: Release
by XxxMewTheCatDemonxxX
Summary: Sequel to Little Porcelain Princess, Godric is searching for Shiloh but not without help from others along the way. Rated M for language, lemons, and yaoi. If that bothers you do not read please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello lovely people! I am back with the sequel to LPP. I was getting pms and messages on tumblr to do a sequel and now that I have a new laptop I can finally get it started. So if you have not read Little Porcelain Princess, I suggest that you do! Or a lot of this stuff will get confusing. But those of you who have waited for this here goes nothing. Also before I did warn this is an M rated fic so if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this story. Maybe one day I'll write a clean version but that's a long ways away.

"Stop fussing over her" Jerry turned around to Anthony, his _and_ Shiloh's maker. "I'm worried" he replied flatly. "About?" Anthony raised a brow. "What if this doesn't work and she still has her memory?" Jerry felt a hand constrict his neck and lift him off the ground. "Are you questioning my abilities, boy?". Jerry let out a cut off laugh,

"No, but I've seen some of the greatest vampires struggle with a ritual like that. Taking away so many years of memory, how do you think she will act?" Anthony proceeded to drop Jerry to the floor. He chuckled "She's going to act how she did before she knew this life". "That seems reckless, she couldn't even control her hunger years after you left her, if she goes into the state I think she will, then almost everyone is doomed and the change in technology, she will notice that". Anthony put on a smug grin "I'll make sure she's well adjusted and as for her hunger, her body now still know how to control itself". He looked over at Jerry who was still looking down at the sleeping figure.

"Maybe you should go eat something yourself Jared, I'll watch over her. Dont worry". Jerry hesitated, but complied with his maker leaving them be. 30 minutes later Shiloh began to stir, her eyes opened slowly. _Where am I?_ She was going to panic when she rolled over to face Anthony, her eyes widened. _It's the moment of truth_ he thought to himself. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion but she beamed up at him. He smiled back in response. "Where have you been?" she purred tiredly, Anthony moved towards the bed. Shiloh scooted over so he could get in. He wasn't sure how far he went back but he made sure it was enough to the point to where she didn't despise him. "Was I gone for long?" he smiled amusedly down at her. "You were to me" she pouted. He got in the bed "How long little one?" he knew if she was still alive she would be blushing. "Three weeks" ah so he went back to her needy stage. "Oh but it's been much longer sweetness" he pulled her to his body, she gladly curled up to him. "Oh?" she enquired, he began kissing her forehead.

"You went into hibernation" she froze "Is that why this room is so funny looking?" _HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR?_ "It was strange for a newborn I know, but you slept a good bit of years away" Shiloh shot up, she felt like she was going to burst into bloody tears, her chest began to hurt. "It can't be….no!" before she could get out of bed Anthony pulled her back down with a yelp. "Calm down little one, you still have forever and a day" he smiled reassuringly at her. "But.." she sniffled "But what?" he asked a little condescendingly "I didn't get to spend any time with you". Whatever kind of a heart Anthony had left wrenched with sadness. If this was the Shiloh from before she would have proclaimed to her hatred of just being near him. "Oh baby.." he pulled her into a tight embrace "You were alone and I was just sleeping".

Anthony shook his head "Oh no, I have another progeny, he's here for you to meet if you would like". She blinked a thought now coming to her, "Why didn't you try to wake me up?". "Oh I did, _believe me_ I did. You just would not budge so I figured I would travel with you as much I could but finally I left you here in my house of Brookhaven Mississippi". "Where the hell is that?" she asked. _This is going to take a while._

A/N: Okay so its kind of short for a first chapter but I'm really hoping those of you who have been waiting for this see/like it so far, R&R as usual. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two and a half years had passed since Shiloh's disappearance and life seemed to be going on like it was before the arrival of the princess. Godric was busy with his sheriffly duties, Christopher was working in Shreveport at Fangtasia for Eric. Once Shiloh went missing, everyone went into a mad panic, and by everyone, Godric and Christopher.

~Flashback~

"She's busy" the accented voice purred evilly before the phone line went dead. Godric snapped the phone in half growling. That's when Christopher came in the room having heard the news of his makers vanishing, with Eric on his tail. "Well?" snapped Christopher, Grodric whirled around and went for Christopher's throat before Eric interjected "Have you gotten ahold of her Godric?" he asked barely holding onto his makers arm which was clutching towards Christopher. The vampire composed himself, coming back to his senses.

"I finally got through, but whoever it was, was not Shiloh" he looked at the floor, feeling his anger begin to rise again. "I-I'll try calling her this time" Christopher tried to keep himself calm, he left the room. The youngling turned his phone on to look at his background which was of he and his maker. Grip tightening on the phone, he jumped when he heard a voice a little too close to his ear "I'm sure she's fine". Chris turned to be five inches away from Eric Northmans face. If he was a live, he was sure his face would be cherry red. "P-PARDON?" he twitched a little. Christopher was comfortable around most supernatural beings, but Eric Northman always made him feel uneasy, and a bit excited. His shook his head of the many thoughts in his mind about Mr. Northman.

"How the hell would you know that? Godric-" he was cut off when two fingers touched his lips gently "Godric and I are both younger than she is, She. Will. Be. Fine." Christopher wasn't dumb, he knew what Eric was doing, trying to get him distracted from the situation so he could ' _Or you could come with me-I'll show you what it's like to be a real vampire_ ' Eric's words from earlier ran through his head again, as tempting as it might be, he couldn't abandon Shiloh so easily.

"Look" Eric stood in front of him now, "Godric and I have gone millenniums without seeing each other, maybe she is doing this as revenge for what was done to her by her make-" suddenly Eric felt his nose connect to Christopher's fist, feeling blood run down his face. "Shiloh isn't a selfish monster, I hear about what you did to her and her caretaker Otis, you are not going to separate us so easily" the youngling growled up at the elder. "Relax" he said flatly "You need to do something while you wait for her, why not come work for me at Fangtasia? The female crowd would love a male dancer for a change". Chris huffed in frustration realizing Eric had now heard a word he said and stormed off. Eric smirked knowing his offer would be accepted eventually.

~End Flashback~

Back to the present Christopher indeed eventually accepted Eric Northmans offer after his search for his maker seemed to be in vain. Godric with great hesitance gave up as well, he was a sheriff after all and he needed to deal with certain matters at hand. "Eric" Godric said on the phone, "Russel Edgington has invited us to take a trip to Chicago" …."Why would he do that?" Eric replied in an irritated tone, Godric had called right before his private session with one of the Fangtasia dancers. "Apparently Illinois is the only state left where it is legal to feed off of humans, there's even clubs just for that purpose. I also suppose theres some business involved….he wants you to come, he also said to bring whoever you would like". "Are you kidding?" Eric snapped, why would he even need to go anyway? Well, if Godric was asking then there must be some kind of importance in all of it. "Alright I'll come-" "That wasn't a request" Erics brow twitched a little bit, they may have long history but Godric still got under his skin. "I'll send you the information" said Godric. The office door knocked, "Okay just email it, I have to go" Eric hung up and adjusted himself in his chair. "Come in" he said smoothly. In walked Christopher, "I think you asked for the wrong dancer _SIR_ " he turned to leave when he felt something keeping door from the opening, it was Erics hand. The older vampire leaned his head to Christopher's ear purring "Oh no baby, I've got just what I want".

Godric sighed after his progeny hung up the phone thinking back to his conversation with Russel, he had to be cautious around that one. He was crafty from what he heard from other kings and queens in the surrounding states. His mind started to drift to what would happen in Chicago, little did he know it would be some heavy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WARNING: There is a slight yaoi in this chapter so if you aren't into that kind of thing just skip the flashback. Thank you all for the support after such a long absence, I need some more feedback I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than what I usually do. Enjoy!

Christopher awoke in his cramped travel coffin, checking his phone's clock, he saw it was only an hour before sunset. Sighing he thought back to why he was in the situation that he was, feeling slightly irritated.

~Flashback~

"Let me out, you ass" Christopher spat at Eric who looked at him, amused. "You really need to stop playing these games, it's not funny and I don't see what you get out of it". Christopher began wiggling the door knob in hopes that Eric would just let him free. There was no such hope as Eric pulled him away from the door. "I assure you that I am not playing any games. I asked for you" Eric looked down meeting Christopher's eyes. The younger began to fidget as he remembered how much taller Eric was than he. Eric sighed moving to his chair behind the desk, "We were invited to go on a trip with Godric and the king of Mississippi plus some of his subjects I would assume-" Chris cut him off quickly by straddling his lap "A trip where?" he began to move his hips. Eric bit back a groan, "To Chicago, I'm not sure why, other than because it's legal to feed off of humans in Illinois. And I guess some business". Christopher wrapped his arms around Eric's neck "Why the hell do I have to go? I'm only good for lap dancing and strip teases". Before the Viking could reply, Chris began to nibble on his earlobe. Finally snapping, Eric picked the young vampire up with ease, throwing him on the desk. "Okay" was all he had for Eric's rough response.

~End Flashback~

The plain had hit some rough turbulence, which woke him up. Every sudden bump caused him to head-butt the lid to the coffin. Cursing and grumbling until he felt the plain land, the one thing he liked about being dead was the super senses he had. A few other noises and he was finally out and about, looking for his traveling companions. The first he met to his dismay was Godric, "Hello Christopher, how has your new life been?" Chris gritted his teeth, trying greatly to keep his fangs from popping out. "Well it's definitely not the life I thought I would be living, or whatever the vampire equivalent is to living" suddenly he felt a hand smack the back of his head, it was Eric. "You _will_ show Godric respect, he is much more powerful and older than you" not only was it a threat but it was a warning, Eric did not feel like fighting his maker all for a has been newborn.

He looked down, amused at Christopher's childish pout, and ruffled his messy coffin hair. Godric looked on as his progeny and his former lovers progeny bickered like an old married couple. His cleared his mind of any thoughts of Shiloh as the rest of his party came to join them. This party, excluding the three, consisted of: Bill Compton, Sookie Stackhouse, and Jessica Hamby. Christopher looked in distaste at Sookie knowing soon Eric would be all over her. A woman with long blonde mermaid waves came as well, a personal 'friend' of Godric's. "All right" announced Godric "A car should be coming to pick us up and take us to our hotel where we can drop our stuff off and get ready to go out". "Uuuggghh more sitting?" Chris whined Eric gave him a warning stare and Chris knew just what to do to get him to relax. He looked up at the Viking half pouting and then changed his expression to a more mischievous one, and as he thought, it worked. He saw him shift just slightly noting his discomfort at the way Chris was acting.

The car had arrived to pick them up, and by car what Godric meant to say was a damn party bus. Chris face palmed at the fancy vehicle _what in the actual fuck_ Christopher thought, he turned to ask Eric what the occasion was but he was already by Sookies side hounding her about something or another. Christopher clenched his teeth, "Can we please get a move on? Any later and we're gonna be facing the sun" he snapped, ignoring the different looks he got from everyone. Chris was the first to board their weird party bus taxi thing followed by Jessica and then the rest.

Christopher didn't particularly mind being around Jessica, they were about the same age. She just came off as arrogant to him most of the time and he didn't understand why, they were both dead what was it a race to see who could live to infinity before who. He also didn't mind Bill either, he seemed level headed for the most part unless it came to Sookie. _That buck toothed hillbilly better keep her hands where I can see them_ thought Christopher. He then wondered why he even thought such a thing, he and Sookie barely knew each other, but he also knew how well acquainted she was with Eric which angered him for some reason. Chris knew about how crazy she drove his boss, and the past relations they had. But every time that it would start to eat at him he reminded himself that he had no interest in Eric Northman and that Sookie could catch whatever vampire STD he had.

Godric handed out separate keys "Miss Camille and I will be in 1104 while Bill and Jessica will be in 1106, Christopher your room is a floor above in 1209 and….. Sookie and Eric are in room 1102". It seemed as if time stopped as the last of the names were announced and then fully on chaos as Bill and Eric argued about switching rooms around. This went on for a good 10 minutes when Christopher cleared his throat, the arguing continued "Hey guys" more arguing "Uhh guys". Nobody was going to pay him any mind until he spoke up so he did just that. "HEY ASSHOLES CAN I PLEASE HAVE MY ROOM KEY" they all looked at him perplexed at his second outburst.

He huffed taking his key out of Godrics hand, Eric stared the longest wanting to say something but before he could Bill mentioned something about switching Sookie with Jessica so they began to argue again.

~Christopher POV~

Man these guys are all nut cases…and I thought I was bad. I looked down at my key card as I thought over what had just happened. Why would Godric set up such a complicated room assignment? I thought for sure Eric and I would have a room of our own but…I shake my thoughts out of my head, what do I care if he's going to be in a room with Sookie Stackhouse…alone…in…private. Heh like I said, what DO I care? I get my own room, I can call someone up to feed on and nobody will bother me! The elevator stopped at the 12th floor which my room is on…somewhere around here. "Let's see, 1209 is… to the left!" I struggle with my two heavy ass bags waddling down the hall to my room. I didn't want to say anything to Eric but the closer our plain came to landing the more I've been feeling this dizziness and shivers. This isn't exactly a new occurrence, it used to happen a lot when Shiloh first turned me…. it's probably nothing, I'm dead so what do I have to worry about being sick? I find my room which is almost to the end of the hall and get in so I can drop my stuff before my arms fall off. I collapse on my bed wondering if I should even leave the room tonight or wait and see if someone will come get me.

By 8:30 I wonder what is going on I go to leave when I see a piece of paper under my door, I pick it up and read it. _Chris, Godric, Bill, Sookie, Camille and I are going to meet with Russel and his group for what I assume to be is the business part of our trip. We will be back later, if you need anything Jessica is here or you can call me –_ _Eric Northman._ I feel my eye twitch, "Fine if they are going out than I'm going out" I say to nobody. "Why am I talking to myself?" I awkwardly walk to the bathroom to shower and get changed. When I step out of the shower, a huge wave of nausea consumes me and I feel as if that if I don't get to a certain place soon enough I'm going to puke my guts out. I quickly get dressed and leave picking up Jessica on the way. "Where are we going?" she asks confused "Out" is all I respond with we roam around Chicago until my nausea started to subside the closer we go to wherever it is I was going. It kind of reminded me of a morbid game of hot and cold. And then suddenly I stopped in front of what looked like a club, my nausea now gone and I almost feel a little euphoric. "Um, Chris have you ever been to Chicago before?" Jessica asks me dumbfounded. I shake my head no as I look at the building in aw for some reason. "Well then how did you know where to go?" she looks at me quizzically "I…uh I googled clubs in the city we could go to". She rolls her eyes and then smiles "Let's go in then".

There was a decent line going into the club so it was about a 10 minute wait. "Hey Jess" she turns to me "Hmm?" I begin fiddling with my shirt, the line begins to move "Is it possible to be dead and have the flu?" She begins to laugh at me, and if I was alive I'm sure my face would be red. "Why would you even ask such a thing?" she said grinning like a dummy. "What I mean is, do you ever feel dizzy or get chills?" she blinks, "Oh yeah all the time! That's totally normal". The line was moving faster than I had anticipated and we were finally next to go in. "Well…why does it even happen?" I ask a little flustered at this point. "When it happens to me when Bill is calling me, when I tried to fight it I got really nauseas ya know?". I freeze "Okay guys it's your turn" the bulky bouncer says to us, eyeing Jessica like a piece of meat. We come to into a big club with a stage and a bar on either side, with another bar right at the entrance. There is a second floor with what I assume is more amenities. Not even five minutes we're here and someone asks Jessica to dance, she waves to me and says she'll meet me back at the hotel. I groan on the inside, then what she said a few minutes ago. Was Shiloh here?

~Godrcis POV~

Camille was an undergrad at a local university and her major was natural studies and human behavior. Never did I expect myself sharing companionship with a young human such as her. I never even thought there would be someone after Shiloh, sure there was Rose but I did not feel the connection I did the way it was with Shiloh. It's been almost three years and I still feel a deep remorse for the many things I did to her. If I ever find her I will make it up to her. But alas my chances are very slim. Right when she went missing my connection to her disappeared without a trace. "Hey Godric, do you think it's really okay that came?" Camille asks her emerald eyes looking up at my from her crouched down position by her suitcase. "Of course it is my darling" I give her a reassuring small smile. "You know" she says crawling on her knees over to me "I still never thanked you for the information you gave me to write my thesis, and now that we're finally alone for the first time in ages" she begins to massage my thighs through my pants. "I figure now is a good time". _Knock knock knock_ Camille freezes, her face turning a tomato red. I want to laugh at her beautifully flushed face but I decide to answer the door. It's Eric "We're ready to go meet Russel when you are" he looked passed me and to Camille who was still on her knees, and looked back at me smirking and left. "It's time to go my darling" I say to her. She seems to come out of her frozen trance and quickly stands up with her head down. I softly laugh at her behavior.

~3rd Person~

The gang had arrived to a night club on the north side of town. The bouncer led them to a private room on the second floor. "Welcome!" said Edgington a little to delightfully for everyone's taste, even Sookie and Camille were uncomfortable. "Hello Russel" said Godric. Everyone said their greetings and sat at the lounge area. "We have one more joining us, he just stepped out for a few seconds". For a few minutes everyone was chit chatting and by chit chatting listening to Russel and Talbot banter and talk about art and what not. Then the door came open, a tall muscular man with a shaven head with tattoos covering it as well came in. "Nice of you to join us finally" Talbot said snobbishly. The man sent him a 1000 mile stare which made Russel's lover shut his mouth for now. "Everyone, I would like you to meet a business partner of mine, Anthony Devos". By the end of the meeting, everyone besides Godric was a little disappointed that this meeting wasn't anything serious and that they probably didn't have to even come.

"We should go downstairs and dance!" squealed Camille, Sookie agreed and the rest followed suit. Godric was the last to say his goodbyes to everyone upstairs the last person he got to was Anthony. "Very nice meeting you" the tall man said with an almost knowing smirk. Godric wasn't sure what that was all about but he shrugged it off. Walking down the steps to the first floor, he played back the man's accent, and what was it exactly? It sounded so familiar to him and yet he couldn't pin point it. _Oh well, I doubt I'll ever meet him again_ he thought to himself. As he got closer to the dance club Godric looked over the crowd to find his group, when his eyes settled on something that he thought his eyes would never see again. "Sh-shiloh".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: To anybody still interested in this story, thank you for your support since LPP and still putting up with my inconsistent posting. Without further ado, chapter four!**

~Christopher's POV~

I started my search for my long lost maker at the center of the dance floor and to my surprise it didn't take long to locate her. If not for our maker-progeny connection I wouldn't have given the girl in front of me a second glance. She had cut her hair somewhat into one of those fringe bobs-I couldn't really tell from the darkness and the fact that her back was facing me didn't help either. Slowly I began my slow shuffle towards Shiloh, it had been so long, all the emotions I had felt over her long absence mixed in that instant, and I didn't know whether to go up and grab her by the back of her bob or to collapse in her arms like a helpless child. Finally reaching arm's length, her back was still turned to mine before I opened my mouth "You finally found me" she cut me off. At that moment all I could hear was her voice, the sound of the club and the people around use were silent. At last Shiloh turns to face me her face done up in an edgy style. Getting a closer look I noticed her hair was a dark purple, her lips painted a deep burgundy, her lashes almost a mile a long and the rest of her makeup was flawless. She looked like a china doll and oddly it really suited her. "H-hey Shi" I said losing all the words I was going to say to her. She smirked at me "Did you miss me?" After hearing that, the anger I suppressed for the past three years overcame me. "What the fuck kind of question is that?" I shout at her "Shiloh, you disappeared and never came back, we searched all over for you". She gave me a half confused look. "And who is we?" my eyes widen, she can't be serious. "WE as in Godric, Pam, even Eric. Who the hell do you think Shiloh?" She blinked and looked around as if someone might be listening in on us which was doubtful, something seemed to catch her eye across the room I turned to see what she was looking at, but my head was quickly pulled back to face her, our lips meeting in a heated kiss. What the hell is she doing? She kisses my neck and towards my ear and then she whispers to me "Play along with me, we're being watched by my make-". "Your what?" I ask, not hearing what the last park was. She roughly bites my ear "Play along or you're dead, we'll both be dead". I decide to play along with her scheme, she wraps her arms around me sensing my compliance. In a flash we are in the back alley. "Where are you staying at Chris?" she asks in an almost hushed tone, we begin to walk down the dark alley way. "I'm staying a few blocks from here" she starts off in a fast pace, practically dragging me by my hand. "It'll be safer if we talk there". Before we reach the end of the alley we hear the door we had just passed through open again. "Shiloh my dear, where are you off to?" an accented voice called. I froze but my maker seemed to act out on her instincts "I found this nice piece of ass inside, I'm taking him to a hotel to finish him off, he's glamoured right now". There was a pause but the man finally responded, in a flash he was in front of me, eyeing my frozen body up, I was so nervous it wouldn't be hard to believe that I was a glamoured human. "Would you like some company? I wouldn't mind fucking you on his corpse" his fangs popped open, his eyes darkening _Holy fucking hell shit shit help Shiloh! Please get us out of this please._ For the first time in my vampire life I was terrified for my immortal soul, this vampire just gave off the vibe of powerful. "Not tonight Anthony, I kind want to have a nice relaxing night, I haven't had one of those in a long time" she said flatly. The vampire named Anthony turns his attention to my maker, he looked at her very suspiciously. Shiloh, rolling her eyes, walks over touching his cheek and bringing her mouth inches within kissing him "Give me one week to myself, and you can have me all to yourself for however long you want" slowly she closes the gap in between herself and the man, he embraced her small form, cradling her. Like in those 1930's love movies. The finally break apart, "Deal, you have one week to yourself". And in a flash he was gone again. They decide it would be smarter just use their super speed to get the rest of the way to the hotel. "A friend of yours?" I ask, flustered by the situation he was just put in. "Actually, he's your grandfather". At that news I lose my focus and run smack into a streetlight, knocking it over "HE'S YOUR MAKER?!"

~3rd person~

Godric couldn't believe his eyes, was it really her? After all this time, could it actually be Shiloh? The possibility that she would have just up and left everyone in Texas was a possibility that seemed very very slim, considering she was so close with so many people. Not to mention she was so close to Christopher, her then new born progeny. _But with the way I treated her I don't blame her for leaving everything behind and finding a better life_ he thinks to himself, but then _she could have at least tried to keep some kind of contact with Christopher_. Before reaching Shiloh, I hear Camille's voice behind me "Godric!" she shouts over the noise. He turns to face his human's smiling face "Come on Sookie and I want to dance". Godric can tells she's lit, she and Sookie have been drinking well before the meeting started. "I'll be right there spatzi" he calls to the bubbly college student. Godric turns to where Shiloh was dancing, she stopped and she seemed to be feeling someone up he couldn't really make out who it was, if he had just focused a little bit "Godric! Come on the business is over, let's have fun" Camille called, walking over to where he was standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Hey" she smiled at up at him and noticed the look on his face "Everything okay hon?" her faced showed worry, so Godric quickly snapped out of it. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him "I'm great now that you're here" he flashed a rare playful smile down at her. Big green emeralds bore into him but they softened at his smile, the blonde woman kissed him teasingly "Okay babe, let's go find the others". She led the way back to their group, Godric glanced back to where his old flame was but she had disappeared. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to ruin the trip for Camille but he was wanted to knock some sense into Shiloh for putting them through so much, making them think she was missing. This was an issue he seemed he should confide in with his progeny. Then there was the possibility it wasn't her, there connection would have opened up again if it was her. _What am I going to do?_

 **Let me know how you guys liked the chapter. I'm out of school so I have more time to update and revise these chapters as well as add more content.**


End file.
